


Sons of Ragnar Receiving Noodz

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You, Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Series: Sons of Ragnar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Sons of Ragnar Receiving Noodz

**Bjorn:**

  * The first time he got nudes they came during work
  * He tried to play it cool
  * She was his fling a ding ding at the time
  * They were photo shopped as fuck but he enjoyed them
  * Her tits are not that big!
  * How did she get in that position?
  * Makes sure to screenshot them all for later

**Ubbe:**

  * His smile always gives him away
  * He can’t hide the excitement
  * Sneaking away to take a few to send back
  * Has one particular person he enjoys getting them from
  * Saves them with permission for his…alone time…
  * Always sends a compliment on how amazing she looks
  * Texts only, you can never trust social media

**Hvitserk:**

  * Shouts and hollers when they show up
  * It’s better than fucking Christmas!
  * Damn! He has to contain the urge to show everyone!
  * Scurries away to enjoy them properly
  * Text, Snapchat, IG they roll in from all directions
  * Sometimes he replies with an eggplant ;) 🍆
  * Pesters until he gets more

**Sigurd: **

  * Gets more nudes than his brothers would know what to do with
  * Has multiple girls sending them almost constantly
  * Maybe even lied to a few and said he was a model scout
  * He isn’t picky about quality
  * Especially enjoys the more artsy type, put some thought into it!
  * Sends a few back to his regulars
  * Once received them during a funeral, talk about awkward!

**Ivar:**

  * Who would send him nudes?
  * She probably sent them as a joke
  * Maybe a wrong number?
  * Secretly he enjoys them
  * Tells nobody! He’s very private
  * Getting them during doctor’s appointments is torture
  * Deletes them ASAP wouldn’t want someone finding those


End file.
